Beautiful
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Song fic. After being married to Aang for six years, Katara reflects on her wedding day and how much she loves Aang.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nick. I also do not own the words to the song, "Beautiful". They belong to Wayne Brady. I'm just borrowing them.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with everyone always

Lauren

A/N: I had to write this story after I listened to this song with my sister. We both agree that this says it all about our fave waterbender/Avatar couple. Metaiasan, thank you, sis! Sae nai an! I love you!

"Beautiful"

Aang sat there, watching Katara rock their daughter, Kaia Rose, to sleep. Katara was a perfect mother and Aang always knew she would be. Every time they had stopped in a town, Aang saw how Katara treated the kids they came across, and he was amazed at how gentle and kind she was to perfect strangers. But then again, she had always been that way to him and that was one of the things he loved the most about her.

As Aang gazed at his wife, he found himself gazing into her blue oceanic orbs, not being able to look away. As he continued to stare, he was reminded of the first time grey eyes had met blue. It was at that moment that Aang realized just how much he had loved Katara from the moment he had woken up in her arms.

As Aang thought about that day, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met by Katara's concerned eyes staring back at him.

"Aang? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soothing and concerned.

Aang nodded, but when he didn't answer her verbally, Katara began to get worried.

"Aang, talk to me. You know I'll listen."

This was true. No matter what Katara was preoccupied with, the moment Aang needed an ear or a comforting hug or some advice, the waterbending master would stop and give him her time as well as her full attention.

Aang sighed and gave Katara a smile. He took her into his arms and gave her a kiss that startled her, but she kissed back, laying her head on his shoulder.

Aang traced the intricate twists and creases of her braid ever so gently, leaving his hand in the center of the blue barrette that held it in place.

"I was just thinking of us. Of you." He said, honestly.

"You were, huh?" Katara asked, a little giggle escaping her lips.

Aang nodded.

"Yup. And how lucky I am to have you and Kaia in my life. You two mean the world to me. I love you two more than the air I breathe."

"I love you too," Katara assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But you know, Gran Gran always said it's not luck, it's being blessed."

"Blessed," Aang said aloud, musing it over in his mind. "I like that better."

Katara grinned and relished in the love and safety she felt whenever Aang held her.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Aang broke it.

"Katara?" He asked, his voice muffled slightly due to his face half buried in her hair.

"Yes?" Katara asked, rubbing his shoulder affectionately.

"Did you ever regret finding me?"

This question made Katara jerk away from Aang in surprise. She gave him a sharp Look and shook her head.

"No way! Never! Aang, look at me." She commanded, her voice stern, but full of love.

Aang did so. As he looked into her eyes, he found himself lost in her gaze again. He blushed, feeling like he had so many times before when they were Sifu and student and she had lectured him for comparing her to Toph.

Once Katara was sure she had Aang's full attention, she put her hand underneath his chin and made him look at her full in the face.

"I have NEVER regretted finding you that day." She told him honestly. "Never."

"But what about your mother?" Aang asked, still feeling unsure. "What about Brooke?" He asked, referring to their first child who didn't survive due to Katara being attacked by a firebender during a rescue mission outside of Bah seng sei.

"Aang, stop." Katara told him.

Those two words made him obey her immediately. He knew that tone and it was better to listen. Katara's voice was calm and Aang knew she wasn't angry, but he also knew she was trying to help him and if he continued to ramble, she would become frustrated.

"But you lost so-" Aang said, but Katara shook her head.

"No buts. Brooke wasn't meant to be and as for my Mom, that happened a long time ago. Yes, I still miss her terribly, but I know she's always watching over me, watching over us. And it was NOT your fault." She said, practically reading his mind.

Aang was used to this aspect of their relationship, but it still surprised him whenever Katara managed to do it.

Katara smiled at the look on Aang's face and gave him a hug. She broke away from him and made him look at her again.

"I want you to listen to me," she said, her voice full of determination.

"Yes, Sifu Katara," Aang replied, receiving a playful swat to his arm.

Katara giggled though and found herself grinning at the memories of teaching Aang the art of bending her element. She had loved every minute of it and knew he had enjoyed it also. And more importantly, he had learned a lot from her and Katara knew Aang would use the skills she had enstilled in him wisely. He had become a waterbending master that Katara was proud to have taught.

Ironically enough, it had been waterbending that had saved them that faithful night when they had faced the fire lord nearly six years ago.

"I have NEVER regretted finding you," Katara said. "I never have and I never will. I love you. You were a treasure more precious than all the gold in the earth kingdom, and I was the fortunate one to find you. And I can't tell you how much you've changed my life for the better. I love you, Aang. You were my first real best friend and now you're the best husband I could ever ask for and the best father that Kaia could ever have. Do you understand me?"

Aang nodded and smiled as he embraced her again.

"I love you too, Katara," Aang said, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I love you, Aang. I love you and Kaia so much and I would NEVER trade this life for anything. The day I found you was the day I was able to hope again." She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You did that for me, Aang. You gave me hope again and you continue to do that for me every day. And that makes me love you all the more."

Aang smiled and continued to hold her close as the couple shared a few minutes together, just happy to be in each other's presence.

Later that night, Katara was lying in bed, Aang sleeping next to her. She smiled as she gave him a kiss and stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you, Aang." She said, giving him a kiss on his right cheek. "I love you so much." With that, Katara got up, intending on checking on their daughter. She smiled as she entered Kaia's room.

Kaia was sleeping soundly, holding onto a teddy bear that Katara had given her when she was born.

Katara smiled as she sat down on the edge of Kaia's big girl bed and gave her a kiss.

Kaia smiled in her sleep and reached out for Katara's hand.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Mommy's right here and I love you so much, my sweet Kaia Rose. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Sweet dreams, honey." With that, Katara watched Kaia sleep for ten minutes before leaving.

As Katara walked back to the room she and Aang shared, she got the sudden urge to be near her element. She got her shoes on and walked outside, inviting the warm night air to ripple through her hair.

When Katara reached her destination, she sat down upon the sandy beach and let her element splash around her. She bended the water ever so gently for a few minutes and gazed up at the moon.

"Thank you, Mom," Katara said, smiling as she held her mother's necklace in her hands. "Thank you for giving me a great husband and a precious daughter to raise. I love them both and I couldn't imagine life without them. Now I finally understand what Gran Gran meant when she told Sokka and I we had found Aang for a reason."

Katara sat there for twenty minutes, just watching the tide go in and out. Just being by her element made her feel at peace about everything.

As Katara sat there, she started thinking back on certain moments in her life. The two most vivid ones that stuck out in her mind were her wedding day and the day Kaia was born. As Katara thought about her wedding day, she smiled and let the memory overtake her…

Katara stood there, staring at herself in the mirror. She had dreamed of this day ever since she had been eight years old and now it was finally here. She was getting married. And not just to anyone, but to Aang-the Avatar, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey sugar queen!" Toph greeted, walking in behind her. "Are you ready?"

Katara smiled as she turned around and patted Toph's shoulder.

"I think so. I'm nervous though."

Toph giggled.

"I would be worried if you weren't."

Katara giggled. She checked her hair and appearance in the mirror one last time before walking out.

As Katara got to the door, Toph stopped her.

"Wait," Toph said, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder. "There's someone who wants to talk to you first."

Katara gave Toph a puzzled look.

"There is? Who?"

Toph smiled as she opened the door to reveal Sokka.

"I'll leave you two alone," Toph smiled as she left the room.

Sokka couldn't speak at first. He just stood there, staring at his baby sister. His baby sister who once needed him to comfort her from the storms and nightmares, was all grown up.

"You look…." Sokka said, his voice trailing off. "You look beautiful, sis."

"Thanks," Katara said, blushing slightly. "Do you think Aang will feel the same way?"

Sokka laughed as he took Katara into his arms and gave her a hug.

"I know he will. He's crazy about you."

Katara nodded and rested her head on Sokka's shoulder for a minute.

"I love you, Sokka," Katara said, wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck. "That's never going to change, do you hear me? I'll always love you, you giant eared cretin."

Sokka laughed at the nickname and gave Katara a playful swat to her arm.

"I love you too, pip squeak." Sokka sighed, which gave Katara the impression that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Katara asked, but she thought she already knew.

"It's nothing," Sokka said, in a tone that Katara wasn't fooled by in the least.

"Sokka, come on. I've known you my whole life. Talk to me."

Sokka sighed as he tried to form his feelings into words. He had never been good at that and this time was no exception.

Five minutes passed before Sokka finally got up the courage to speak.

"Katara, from the moment you were born, I promised to always protect you," he began, knowing that he was going to break down by the time he was done. "When Aang burned you, I went crazy. I was so scared. I thought… I thought I was going to lose you. When I saw you in that much pain, I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to do was take the pain away for you, but I knew I couldn't. I know we've had our fights and sibling squabbles, but I love you, Tara. I've always loved you and I…I don't' know if I can let you go. You're my baby sister. You've always needed me ever since…and I've always been there for you. And now…" Sokka's voice trailed off as he took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry in front of her.

"And now you think you're losing me," Katara said, hitting it right on the nail.

Sokka nodded and hugged her tighter.

"Tara, when Koesha beat and raped you, I was angry. I was angry at him for doing it, but I was more angry at myself for letting it happen. That was the one time I hadn't lived up to my promise and I never forgave myself for it. I still remember finding you curled in a ball and shaking and all I could think was, 'I had done this. It was my fault. If I had only believed you before then this never would have happened. I should have been there for you then, Tara. And I'm sorry."

Katara held tighter to Sokka, feeling herself starting to shake. She had heard everything Sokka had said, but the moment he had mentioned Koesha's name, she was flooded by bad memories.

Sokka noticed immediately and wasted no time in trying to comfort her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Tara. It's all right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You're safe, sis. I promise. I'm right here. He's in jail, Katara. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know," Katara said, her voice coming out in a tearful whimper, "but the memories still haunt me."

"I know, I know," Sokka said, planting a kiss on Katara's cheek and starting to stroke her hair. "But you're safe. You're safe with your big brother and you're getting married to Aang. You couldn't be safer."

Katara nodded and started calming down.

"That's it, good girl. You're okay. Just take a deep breath. That's it, Tara. Good girl." Sokka said, trying to calm his sister down. He hadn't meant to put her in such a state on her wedding day, but he had to get that off his mind.

Katara took a deep breath and buried her face in Sokka's shoulder. She let out a sob and cried all her frustration and fear towards that particular time in her life out. She cried for a good ten minutes before she was fully able to calm herself.

Sokka just stood there, stroking Katara's hair and rubbing her back, and whispering soothing words into her ear.

Finally, after twenty minutes, Katara was calm again and she gave Sokka a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Sokka."

"You never have to thank me for being there for you," Sokka told her, honestly. "It's my job and besides that, when you hurt, I hurt even more. I love you, Tara. And that's why this is so hard for me. I watched you grow up without Mom and I saw how much that hurt you. I watched you be abused and go through the aftermath and I was there for you. But After today, I won't be able to be there for you anymore. And I don't know how I'm going to deal with it." Sokka went silent and stared at the opposite wall.

Katara sighed as she came over and wrapped her arms around Sokka in a comforting hug.

"Tara, I don't need you to-" Sokka started to say, but Katara cut him off.

"Shut up and let me hug you." She said, her voice stern and full of determination.

"Yes, master," Sokka said, earning a playful swat to his shoulder.

"Sokka," Katara started, her voice serious, but also full of love, "I love you. I'll always love you, but it's time for me to start my own life. I'm not that little girl who needed you to hold my hand anymore. Well, I still have her in me somewhere, but I've grown up. I will always need you, but it's time for you to let go. You need to trust that you raised me the right way. Trust that Gran Gran, Mom and Bato raised me the right way as well. I can take care of myself now. But that does NOT mean that I won't need you. I'll always need you, just not all the time. I love you." With that, Katara gave Sokka a kiss on his cheek and laid her head against his shoulder.

Sokka hugged her back and ruffled her hair.

"I love you too, Tara. I love you so much. And I know you're going to be okay, but it's still going to be hard for me to let go. And it's going to be even harder for me not to worry about you twenty four seven."

Katara laughed softly at this.

"Sokka, it's okay to worry, but you also need to have faith that I'll be okay. I'm a big girl now. And I can take care of myself. I can take care of myself, thanks to you." She smiled at him sincerely and the siblings embraced once again.

They pulled away and Katara gave Sokka a cheaky smile.

"Come on. Aang's probably going nuts right now."

Sokka smiled and patted Katara's shoulder

"You're probably right. Come on, Tara." Sokka said, leading Katara out of the room.

As they approached the door to the hall, Sokka stopped and let go of Katara's hand.

"Sokka, what's going on? I thought you were walking me down the aisle." Katara said, a confused look crossing her face.

Sokka just smiled.

"Well there's been a little change of plans." He said, his smile growing by the second. "Wait here and close your eyes."

Katara gave Sokka an impatient look, but did as she was told.

"Go on," Katara heard Sokka say to whomever was on the other side of the door. "She doesn't suspect a thing."

The figure nodded and gave Sokka a grin. He made his way to where Katara was standing and cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful, squirt."

Katara's eyes flew open and widened in realization upon hearing that familiar voice.

"Bato!" Katara shouted, rushing to his waiting arms. "I didn't know…how did you…It's so good to see you again!" She threw her arms around the man who had been like a father to her ever since her own father had neglected her at the age of eight and then left to fight in the war when Katara was twelve.

"I don't squeal on my sources," Bato said, ruffling Katara's hair gently. "Aw, squirt, you look amazing." He held her at arms length so that he could see her better. He smiled lovingly as he embraced her again. "You look more like your mother every day," he said, giving Katara a hug.

"I miss her," Katara said, a sigh escaping her lips. "I always thought she'd be here for this."

"Katara," Bato said, sensing she needed a hug. "Come here."

Katara did so, burying her face in Bato's shoulder as the tears came. She missed her mother so much and it was times like these that made the pain that much more real and the ache and longing in her heart far more greater.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Katara. It's all right. I know you miss her, squirt, I know. I miss her too. She was a great friend to me for many years."

Katara nodded and let out a sob.

Bato sighed and continued to comfort the young woman he viewed as his own daughter. He loved Katara so much and while Hakota was his best friend, he was angry at him for what he had done to Katara.

After Katara had calmed down, she did a once over in the mirror and followed Bato into the hall.

The ceremony seemed to go by quickly for Katara and before she knew it, she was in Aang's arms, dancing with the person she loved.

Sokka grinned as he gave Katara a hug and kiss before she and Aang had started to dance. He was really happy for his little sister and he knew deep down in his heart that his 'Tara was going to be just fine. She was going to make it and he would still be able to protect her. He knew that if she really needed him, he would be there for her in a flash.

"I love you," Katara said, resting her head on Aang's shoulder as the airbender led her around the dance floor.

Aang grinned as he gazed into Katara's blue eyes and felt a rush of love flood his heart.

"I love you too," Aang replied, giving Katara a passionate kiss on her lips.

From the moment I saw you

From the moment I looked into your eyes

There was something about you

I knew, I knew

You were once in a lifetime

A treasure near impossible to find

And I know how lucky

I am to have you

'Cause I've seen Rainbows

That could take your breath away

The beauty of the setting sun that ends

A perfect day

And when it comes to shooting stars,

I've seen a few

But I've never seen anything

As beautiful as you

Holding you in my arms

No one else has fit so perfectly

I could dance forever

With you, with you

And at the stroke of midnight

Please forgive me if I can't let go

Cause I never dreamed I'd find

A Cinderella of my own

'Cause I've seen Rainbows

That could take your breath away

The beauty of the setting sun that ends

A perfect day

And when it comes to shooting stars,

I've seen a few

But I've never seen anything

As beautiful as you

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I've seen Rainbows that could

Take your breath away

The beauty of the setting sun that ends

A perfect day

And when it comes to shooting stars,

I've seen a few

But I've never seen anything

As beautiful as you

No I've never seen anything

As beautiful as you

From the moment I saw you

From the moment I looked into your eyes

As Katara's mind floated back to the present, she smiled as she got up and walked back to the house. Her wedding had been the most magical night of her life. And it wasn't just what had taken place after the ceremony, which was nothing more than a walk with Aang and a picnic on the beach, but the fact that her friends and family were there to celebrate with her. She didn't know what she would do without them and they made her life complete. She was blessed to have them and Katara wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END

What did you think?  
R/R please

Katara Waterbender23 aka Lauren E


End file.
